realitytvmaniafandomcom-20200213-history
Big Brother 2
Big Brother 2 is the second season of Matt's Big Brother Series. Applications for this season began on September 10, 2013 and closed on October 9, 2013. The show premiered on October 10, 2013. After 75 days of competition, Travis "Dallas" Miller won $500,000 and the title of Big Brother, beating out Savannah Elliott in a jury vote of 4-3. Geno Coleman was voted America's Favorite Player and won $25,000. House This season's house has a gym theme. The four bedrooms are the Head of Household bedroom, which is the most luxurious and only private bedroom in the house; the locker room, which has lockers as closet space; the pool room, which looks like your underwater and has pool floaties as sheets; and the Have Not bedroom, which is like a sweaty, uncleaned bathroom. The living room had an eliptical behind the couches, as well as blue, red and black colors to make it seem like an American gym. The kitchen also has red, blue, and black colors around it, as well as a water cooler to emphasize the gym setting. The bathroom had red, blue, and black colored walls and gym towels. Also, gym-like showers which are very open, however, there is a door that has frosted doors in the private areas. The middle room, known as the yoga room, where there are yoga mats and floor weights, has gym colored walls and an "E" shaped couch. The stairs up to the Head of Household bedroom had a non-working treadmill next to it, however, in the backyard, there is a working treadmill as well as a weight bench. The second floor of the house has a chess board and there are more floor weights attached to the balcony railing. Format ''Big Brother 1#Format '' This season's format was mostly unchanged from the last season. However, the Karma twist and the America's Veto twist were taken out for this season. Also, a new twist, the "Survival Safety" twist, was added. In this twist, whatever HouseGuest survives eviction, would be save from eviction in the next week. However, if they win Head of Household they are automatically safe anyway. In addition, the jury was decreased to seven members, which means it starts at the final nine. The winner will still receive $500,000 and the Runner-Up will receive $50,000. HouseGuests Weekly Summary Voting History Notes : The HouseGuest was nominated in the week before and survived eviction, therefore, becoming immune from this week's eviction. : Instead of a Have/Have Not competition, the HouseGuests competed in a luxury competition, therefore there were no Have Nots in Week 3. : Bill, Chelsea, and Ethan picked the baseballs with Have Not tickets in them and became the Have Nots for the week. : Week 7 was a double eviction week. Following Ethan's eviction, the remaining HouseGuests played a week's worth of game — including HoH and Veto competitions, and Nomination, Veto, and Eviction ceremonies — during the remainder of the weekly live show, culminating in a second eviction for the week. Also, the "Survival Safety" twist was discontinued for the second half of this week onwards. : Haves and Have Nots were discontinued after Day 55. : As Head of Household, Savannah was forced to break the tie on Day 62. : During the finale, the jury members vote for which finalist should win Big Brother.